onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 404
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 511 p.16-19 and 512 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 10.0 | rank = 5 }} "Admiral Kizaru's Fierce Attack - The Straw Hat Crew's Desperate Situation!" is the 404th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp and Brook's attempt to attack Kizaru and save Zoro's life failed, but Rayleigh arrived out of nowhere, and managed to block Kizaru's attack and holds him off. Luffy orders his crew to retreat, declaring that the enemies are impossible for them to defeat at this time, but Sentomaru and the other Pacifista stops their escape and even Chopper's Monster Point form was unable to turn the situation to their advantage. The real Kuma arrives and uses his Devil Fruit powers to make Zoro disappear. Long Summary Eustass Kid and Law's crews are fighting a battle against a Pacifista. The two captains dodge while the Pacifista's lasers hit several marines. Killer rushes at the Pacifista and tries to cut its shoulder, but has to dodge. Bepo attempts an attack, but is punched away and decides to stay down. Kid, mistaking the Pacifista for Kuma, shows his arms covered in metal objects and blocks a laser. He then uses Repel, blasting an arm of metals towards the robot, sending it flying and crashing into the ground. Kid gloats on his victory while Law is dumbstruck. The Pacifista rises up and prepares to blast Kid, but is struck by Law's sword within one of his Rooms and falls again. Law then points out how his method in taking down an opponent is far superior and learns of more reinforcements arriving. Bepo and Jean Bart hold their own against several marines. Another Pacifista arrives and engages Law and Kid. Meanwhile Sentomaru has Luffy at his mercy has the Straw Hat captain cries out to Zoro. Zoro is about to be executed by Kizaru's leg glowing with light. Usopp tries to fire a shot, but he misses. All of the sniper's shots go right through Kizaru, and Brook's sword goes straight through, failing to hit the admiral. Kizaru tells that the two are just wasting time as his Glint-Glint Fruit is Logia. Zoro is too weak to move, so Robin uses Vente Fleurs to try to move him out of the way. Kizaru simply warps and kicks the swordsman down. Just as he is about to finally execute Zoro with a light kick blast, Rayleigh boosts in and kicks the light away. Kizaru steps off of Zoro and dares Rayleigh to fight, while the latter informs that the Pirate Era has just begun. Sentomaru is surprised to see Rayleigh's appearance. Kizaru once chalked up the Dark King's rumors as ghost stories, and learns that he was once a member of the Roger Pirates. An attempt to hunt down Rayleigh would normally require intense preparation. Rayleigh orders Kizaru to just let the Straw Hats be, but the admiral informs he has come under the instructions of the Celestial Dragons. At Luffy's yelling, Brook and Usopp grab Zoro and prepare to retreat, then the Straw Hat captain orders the crew to split up as they have no chance of victory because of their condition. Franky decides to buy time using a Coup de Vent, blasting a Pacifista away. As the crew runs off, Rayleigh wishes the them luck. Kizaru attempts to chase them using Yata no Kagami, only to be intercepted by Rayleigh's sword. The two continue theirfight, with the admiral using the Ama no Murakumo sword. Angry, Sentomaru orders Pacifista PX-1 to find and terminate Zoro. Spotting this, Sanji races to the rescue. As Usopp continues to run carrying Zoro, the swordsman insists on staying behind, but the former refuses. Brook spots PX-1 closing in, causing him and Usopp to panic. The skeleton swordsman volunteers to sacrifice himself for Zoro and Usopp and is blasted by the Pacifista's laser. Sanji uses Diable Jambe to knock the cyborg down and feels intense pain in his leg. The Pacifista then begins to blast away at Sanji and Usopp. This horrifies Luffy's party. As Rayleigh struggles to hold Kizaru back, the admiral tells of how his subordinates can handle things. Sanji tries to hold PX-1 down, but it continues walking towards Usopp and Zoro. Sentomaru begins chasing after Luffy and uses his Ashigara Dokoi shove to blow back Luffy. With the Straw Hats at the mercy of PX-1 and Sentomaru respectively, Chopper overdoses on Rumble Balls and becomes his Monster form. The monstrous Copper wildly tries to smash Sentomaru in leaving PX-1 confused. As the Pacifista turns back to Usopp's party and prepares to fire, Kuma appears and orders it to stand down. Usopp is frightened and Zoro looks on in horror. Kuma is calm to see Zoro again, and asks where he would like to go if he would take a vacation. Zoro doesn't answer and the Shichibukai slaps him, seemingly vaporizing the swordsman. The crew is in shock and horror over Zoro's disappearance. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *This is the final episode the Straw Hats are together until Episode 522. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 404